This invention relates to a process for the production of phenol silicate resinous compounds by chemically reacting a silicic acid with a phenol compound while heating the mixture in the presence of an alkali catalyst, thereby producting a phenol silicate compound which is then heated with as aldehyde, thereby producing an aldehyde phenol silicate resinous compound.
Various silicic acids may be used in this process such as moist silicic acid gel, air dried silicic acid gel, orthosilicic acid, metasilicic acid, polysilicoformic acid, orthosilicoformic acid, silicoformic acid and monosilandiol. The orthosilicic acid, metasilicic acid and silicic acid gel may be produced by any of the well known methods, such as adding as acid to a solution of sodium metasilicate and precipitating the silicic acid gel.
The orthosilicoformic acid, polysilicoformic acid and monosilandiol may be produced by the chemical reaction of a dry alkaline earth metal metasilicate or a dry alkali metal metasilicate with a mineral acid or a hydrogen salt, as disclosed in U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 569,952; 600,521 561,084; 608,724; 612,843; 551,534; 527,906 and 498,045; filed by David H. Blount. Silicoformic acid also known as monosilanic acid, orthosilicoformic acid, polysilicoformic acid and monosilandiol may be produced by other methods such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,674,430 and 3,937,782.
Phenol silicate compounds will chemically react with diisocyanate, dicarboxyl acids and anhydrides, ketones, furans and aldehydes to produce useful resinous compounds which may be dissolved in organic solvents such as acetic acid and may be used as a coating agent to protect wood. Phenol silicates may be used as fillers in paints and varnishes. The aldehyde phenol silicate resins may be used as molding powders then heated to the softening point and molded into useful objects such as tool handles, ash trays, etc. The aldehyde phenol silicate resins may be used as casting resins by pouring the said liquid resin into a mold and continuing to heat until an insoluble solid resin is formed, thereby producing a useful object. Solutions of aldehyde phenol silicate resins may be used as adhesives, paints, varnishes, impregnants and laminates.